


The bewitched

by BrickABrack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickABrack/pseuds/BrickABrack
Summary: A bewitched man asks for his curse to be lifted but he gets an unexpected answer.
Kudos: 1





	The bewitched

Tipping his head back fat tears roll down his face. His adam’s apple protrudes bobbing up and down with his pleading sobs. Kneeling in front of His Grace he prays.

“I pray before you asking for your mercy. I have given you everything and yet I am still damned by your tricks. And doubtlessly here I am on my knees begging for your undoing. Am I truly a fool for being at your mercy when you torture me?”

Looking upon His grace the knuckles of his hands that tightly hold each other turn white. His veins begin to expand and flow with rage. 

“Has the Devil taken hold of me, has he?! Has he bewitched me?! It must be! His grace wouldn’t have given me so much sorrow and loss in the life that you gave me?!” 

The chapel holds nothing, not even an echo as the man desperately pleads for mercy.

“I only ask to take comfort in your arms again,” he speaks softly. He lowers his head.  
There is no answer.  
There has never been an answer. The silence he hears is just silence. There is no mercy. There is no curse.  
His eyes begin to wander through the chapel out the door. He left.

The night wind blow through his bones as the soft grass sways gently leading him to the horizon, he finds himself above the water. The moon illuminating his path and the stars accompany him. 

“Look down the path ahead,” The moon speaks. 

Looking down to see the gentle waves lapping against the solid rocks below.

“Arms out and lean forward I’ll catch you,” The ocean waves for the man.

He spreads his arms letting the wind blow through his chest he tips. Plunged in the dark blue frostbitten water he is enveloped in a warmth he never felt. Love.


End file.
